Hypno Girl
by bulma's snivy
Summary: Ceylan gets lost in the forest when he was playing with Gen and he meets this strange girl. I don't own Tenkai Knights or anything Creepypasta. T to be safe


Ok i wrote another story. I don't own anything but my weird imagination and the hypno girl. I just randomly felt like using hypno's lullaby in this story. ^-^' If you want me to continue this story give me some suggestions.

* * *

><p>"Gen!" A little boy with cobalt hair called. He was lost playing with his friend. "Gen where are you? I want to go home now." He got more scared the longer he couldn't find his friend. He heard someone sing and followed it. It was a little girl with a pendant.<p>

"What are you doing out here?" He thought she was lost too and she looked up.

* * *

><p>Come little children, come with me<p>

Safe and happy you will be

Away from your homes, now let us run

With Hypno, you'll have so much fun

* * *

><p>He got scared and tried to run away but he couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, little children, please don't cry<p>

Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly

Be free, be free be free to play

Come down in my cave with me to stay

* * *

><p>He was forced to follow her into the cave and she tied a rope to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, little children, please don't squirm<p>

Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm

Hypno tells you this is true

But sadly, Hypno lied to you

* * *

><p>He freaked more and tried to get away<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, little children, you mustn't leave<p>

Your families for you will grieve

Their minds will unravel at the seams

Allowing me to haunt their dreams

But surely, all of you must know

That it is time for you to go

Oh, little children, you weren't clever

Now you shall stay with me forever

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes not wanting to see what she'll do 'She's insane!' He started tearing up and all of a sudden he heard a thud. He opened his eyes to see it was Gen and the creepy girl was unconscious on the ground.<p>

"Gen!" The little bluenette was extremely happy his friend was here.

"Ceylan!" Gen came and untied the knots. "I was looking everywhere for you." Once he got Ceylan out Ceylan hugged him trembling. "Let's get out of here ok?" Ceylan nodded and they both got out of the forest. While they were getting out of the forest the girl who claims she's hypno woke up.

"Those brats" she got up "their too far gone for me to hypnotize them but i will make them pay!" She cast a spell on them they didn't even noticed.

At home Ceylan's parents said they were moving.

"What!?"

"Sorry ceylan but we are" his mother said.

"Why don't you go say bye to Gen and then come help us pack ok?" His dad suggested and Ceylan nodded sadly and left.

He road on his bike to Gens house and found Gen on the porch.

"Hi Gen why arn't you inside?" Usually gen would be training for some sport or art or studying or plain reading a book.

"Mom and dad are fighting inside and i can't stand it." He hold onto his ears when he heared his parents yell or broke something.

"Oh..." Ceylan came and sat next to him on the porch. "I'm moving..."

"What!?" Gen was shocked. Ceylan was his bestfriend and they would do everything together.

"My mom and dad said we have to cuz of dads new job" Gen looked even more sad and stood up.

"Wait here" Gen ran to the back door and brought back a box. "I was going to give you this for your birthday."

Ceylan took the box and opened it. Inside it were black and green goggles. "Wow!" He tried them on but they were too big so he rejusted them. "Thanks Gen!" He put them on and looked at his reflection in the window and smiled. This caused Gen to smile too.

"I thought so." The rest of the day they hanged out until Ceylan had to go home and pack. Later on more bad things happened to the two friends. Ceylan had a hard time making new friends at his new town and Gen's parents got divorced. Gen tried to get things like normal or better but it didn't help. All of Gen's friends started leaving him either by moving or finding a new friend. As time passed by the two even started to forget eachother.


End file.
